User devices such as mobile smartphones may include digital cameras that capture digital images depicting particular content items. Such user devices may also include a computing system that executes program code for using at least one messaging application to exchange data communications during an electronic conversation. An electronic conversation can include at least two users that exchange data communications which may include the sharing of digital image and video data.